


Sesat Pikir

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi-centric, Alternate Universe, Gen, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jatinangor hareudang. Akashi mendadak homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesat Pikir

**KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**freewriting; ooc; bl hints on later entry (—mungkin); akashi-centric; setting Indonesia; AU**

...

Jatinangor hareudang.

Kipas angin mini di kamar kosan empat kali tiga meter Akashi kalah menyaingi air conditioner kesayangan di rumah tercinta. Akashi goleran di lantai sambil melahap kalimat-kalimat mini dari berlembar-lembar kertas hasil fotokopi materi kuliah. Tumbennya dibaca dua balikan pun tak ada yang berhasil masuk. Rada mahiwal untuk si penganut empirisme garis keras macam Akashi yang katanya juara umum UN tingkat SMA.

Salah sendiri murtad jurusan, mas.

Tangan Akashi menggapai-gapai bungkus pikda, berharap bungkus plastik yang sudah kehilangan beratnya itu masih menyisakan bubuknya. Mulutnya suka gatal kalau tidak dipakai ngemil yang pedas-pedas, padahal rambutnya saja sudah kelewat lada.

Daripada berakhir ketiduran, hoam ningali aksara laleutik, sok pilih yang mana?

Mata Akashi yang dua warna itu menerawang langit-langit kamar yang tak setinggi kamarnya di Depok. Istirahat barang dua menitan sebelum perang lagi dengan si materi pikasebeuleun—alamat minggu depan Akashi kudu periksa ke dokter mata.

Akashi mendadak homesick.

Kalau saja SNMPTN dulu dia tidak salah pencet pilihan pertama, mungkin mimpinya dari SD untuk memakai almamater kuning bisa terwujud, dan dia tak akan jauh-jauh dari fasilitas hedon bapaknya—meskipun almamater biru dongker pun tak kalah kerennya dari si kuning cerah.

Padahal, Pinewood atau paling tidak Awani bisa saja jadi hunian Akashi kalau bapaknya yang konglomerat itu tidak ngambek anaknya belok dari jurusan awal yang dipilihkannya—ceritanya mau berontak.

Makanya, uang saku per bulan Akashi pun pas-pasan. Cukuplah untuk makan tiga kali sehari diluar kebutuhan ini-itu untuk kegiatan perkuliahan. Paling tidak bisa ia pakai hangout dan makan-makan kalau siap berpuasa di akhir bulan.

(Cie, anak kos.)

Di satu Jum'at, Takao menginap di kosan Akashi. Alasannya supaya saat ospek jurusan keesokan harinya jajaka asal Majalaya ini tidak terlambat datang berhubung dia pepe alias pulang-pergi. Gayanya boleh mirip anak kota, tapi bahasa tetap nyunda.

(Untung saja Ibunya Akashi asli orang Garut. Setidaknya dia bisa mengerti omongan Takao berkat interaksi bersama aki nini ua emang bibi saat mudik lebaran setahun sekali.)

"Akashi, maneh SBM kan?"

"Iya."

"Emang teu katarima SNMPTN? Lainna maneh juara umum UN?"

"Keterima lah."

"Naha atuh beut ngiluan SBM?"

"Gue salah pilih. Maunya kedokteran malah ilkom."

Krik.

"Nying, urang mah malah hayang katarima di dinya!" Takao sukses menggeplak kepala Akashi dengan buku pengantar antropologi yang sejak tadi dipegangnya—dendam terselubung karena masih sakit hati tak diterima di jurusan yang dimasuki sepupunya, Aa Izuki Shun. Memutus rantai tuturut munding sejak paud kalau Takao tak jadi memutuskan untuk mengulang ikut SBMPTN tahun depan. Tak peduli dengan tatapan menusuk Akashi yang katanya bisa membunuh nyamuk.

Takao ngarenghap. Gagal paham dengan Akashi yang menolak masuk jurusan ilmu komunikasi dan berakhir di antropologi. Ketika ditanya alasannya; "Soalnya gue males masuk di HI. Gue milih antrop ngasal sih."

"Koplok. Akashi maneh hayang urang tabok deui." Takao ngelus dada. Lelah dengan mantan ketua OSIS dua periode di SMA-nya.

Setidaknya alasan Akashi masih bisa diterima jika dibandingkan dengan Midorima yang salah mengira kalau antropologi itu belajar soal ilmu perbintangan.

(Itu mah astronomi ceu, bukan antropologi.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> psst ini freewriting alias didasari asal-asalan dan sedikit curhat terselubung jadi maaf kalau ini keliatan sampah banget (dan maaf karena saya gak bisa berhenti ngetik ini) ;;;;


End file.
